the_ireg_crewfandomcom-20200213-history
Matthew Ichabod
"The ability to feel is not my strong point; care, empathy, hate or love I find difficult to comprehend. I wish I could, but I just can't, however regardless... I wouldn't be where I am today, see the things I've seen, experience the experiences...if I could...feel." : ―Uni, during a conversation between him and the Irregulars. Uni (alias Matthew Ichabod) is the crazed mystery member of the Irregulars Crew, being Soap's right hand man, Moo's rival and Gali's partner most of the time in the event of a petty crime, organization work or police chase. He was born on the 21st of November. Despite being silent about his past, he has slipped up with one notable event: he just barely graduated Vespucci University in Liberty City sometime before moving to Los Santos. Description Uni is quite clearly unstable, he is highly unpredictable, psychopathic, incredibly impulsive, relentless and even shows signs of being suicidal at times. To further amplify his insanity, he talks to his car Regina, treating it as a living and breathing entity, this shows he has issues comprehending reality from fantasy. Killing is also of no concern for him, shooting random civilians in the streets when angered, murdering cops and exploding vehicles and buildings, sometimes just for fun. He has a twisted sense of humor, laughing manically at the thought and actual witness of violence or death. Despite all of this, he surprisingly has a lighter side to him in which he expresses care and passion for his friends and what he does, he can settle down and talk with the crew, but when asked of his past he simply shrugs it off and becomes defensive. History Liberty City Upon graduating from Vespucci University, Uni (going under the alias Matthew Ichabod) and his long time crime partner Soap raised havoc around Liberty City, committing petty crimes and eventually murder, even going as far as commencing a massacre in a hospital, Burger Shot and underground train station. The two reached the point of no return morally and after the terrible crimes they committed, they paid the lowest bidder to get them out of the city to start anew, this would lead them to San Andreas, Los Santos. Los Santos After Uni and Soap began their new life of crime in the city of Los Santos, they started a crime syndicate with Moo and Gali, the four go through heists, dangerous missions in general, and plenty of crimes to the point where they gained enough blood money to buy their own office.. Relationships With Other Characters Friends : "Despite how I've treated you guys, I've enjoyed working with you nonetheless." : ―Uni during the crews final heist. [[Moo|'Moo']] - Uni and Moo have a strained friendship, the two more than often fight, psychically and verbally. They point guns at each other, wreck each others personal belongings and overall have a distaste for one another. The reason they fight is because Moo distrusts Uni immensely because of his unpredictability and outbursts. Despite the disagreements however, the two can manage to work together in times in which they are required. Soap - Soap has been Uni's friend for as long as the two can remember, they discovered that they had similar interests in terms of crime and went through with illegal activities together. Despite this they have times in which they disagree with each other, mostly due to Uni's incompetence or general insanity. When performing The Fleeca Job, being only the two alone, they worked together decently and without issue. Galixly - 'Gali and Uni have a healthy friendship most of the time, with Uni making an exception for her when it comes to pointing guns and threats, the reason behind this could be that he is afraid of what Soap may do, or maybe even what she herself will do in retaliation. Enemies : "ARE YOU ACTUALLY FUCKING SERIOUS!? I FUCKING HATE THE COPS!" : ―Uni upon behind chased by the police after they witness him stealing a vehicle. 'Los Santos Police Department - Although Uni doesn't have a specific person he hates considering he'll kill anyone with reason or without unless it's his crew, the Los Santos Police Department is full of police officers he'd gladly and gleefully torture. He hates how they treat him and his friends, constantly harassing them and chasing them, they are to be paid off every time they are caught which is more than enough for Uni to grow a deep hatred for each and every one of the people working for the department. Appearance Uni is of athletic build and is 6' 0" (1.83 m), he has dark brown eyes, long brown wavy hair and usually wears a black coat with skinny black jeans with a black hat, a scarf and glasses. Vehicles Regina The Regina is a vehicle used by Uni, being his signature car and his spiritual friend, much to the dismay of his crew. It has become an annoyance to his team, being called slow, unreliable and useless. Uni treats Regina as if the car was alive, talking to it and defending it when it is called said names above. 1.0 Originally owned briefly by Moo, it was then taken in by Uni as his first vehicle. It was used during the first few days of doing the heists, however out of anger and frustration, Uni blew it up with a Homing Launcher after a heist went wrong. 2.0 He straight after realized what he had done and felt major regret, as Uni had grown attached to the car, so much so he went out of his way to use whatever parts he could from the wreckage and purchased a new Regina from Benny's Original Motor Works and combined the parts with the new vehicle. Karin Karin is used in the event that Regina is unavailable, it is his secondary vehicle. Quotes "Obey and survive? More like fuck off and die." Gallery Mugshots bandicam 2016-06-20 02-13-05-173.jpg|Mugshot #1 bandicam 2016-06-20 02-13-12-255.jpg|Mugshot #2 Screenshots bandicam 2016-06-20 02-14-48-395.jpg bandicam 2016-06-20 02-15-19-365.jpg bandicam 2016-06-20 02-13-47-004.jpg bandicam 2016-06-20 04-11-43-197.jpg Trivia * Uni's real identity and past are a complete mystery, meaning his motives are unclear. Category:Characters Category:The Irregulars